All Things Considered
by cheride
Summary: Mark and Kid Calico discuss possibilities.


_This is a work of fanfiction, for entertainment purposes only. The characters and concepts of Hardcastle and McCormick do not belong to me, but to their creators._

* * *

**All Things Considered**

by

Cheride

"Boy, he really knocked you for a loop."

Mark looked around at the slowly spinning dressing room. "Yeah," he agreed heavily.

"Maybe we put the smelling salts away a little too soon," the other man suggested.

But McCormick waved that away. "Was the only way to get the old guys outta here."

"They were worried, especially the judge."

"He can worry while he watches someone else be a punching bag." McCormick's voice was gaining strength, but he was still a little cross-eyed.

"He's got some weight on you," Calico said, still eyeing his friend carefully. "Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you agreed to get in the ring with him."

"Hah." McCormick barked out a short laugh. "You could probably say that about everything involving Hardcastle."

Now that it seemed clear McCormick was in no immediate jeopardy of toppling to the floor, Calico hitched himself up onto the table beside his friend. "Whattaya mean? I thought things were okay with you two. I mean, it's kinda weird, but it seemed okay."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Kinda weird? That's an understatement."

"But okay, right?" Calico insisted. "I mean, we haven't really talked about it, being wrapped up with my stuff and all, but _is_ everything okay?"

McCormick smiled slightly, giving some thought to how to define 'okay'. Not to mention how to encapsulate the whole Hardcastle deal. He thought that part might take a while.

"Everything's fine," Mark finally answered slowly. "I mean, it's not like this is what I planned for my life, but it's all right."

"Yeah, I remember some stuff I heard you say before, Skid—plans you had, and even a few plans you had for Hardcastle. If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't've believed it."

"There are times I can't believe it myself," McCormick told him honestly.

"Pop says sometimes the least likely things are the things that are most meant to be. He's sorta a big believer in fate."

McCormick snorted. "I don't know about all that, but I do think there are times when you consider every possible outcome of a situation, and then what actually happens is so completely unexpected that you'd call it impossible if you didn't live through it."

"Well, Pop might say that's sort of like fate, too," Calico grinned. "But I see how it is. You got caught up in something stupid and Hardcase was there, right?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"I don't know if it's your predictability, or that it seems like Hardcastle is exactly the kind of thing you'd call so unexpected as to be almost impossible."

"Well that's for damn sure." McCormick's wide grin caused a flare of pain. "And he really does have a helluva whop," he went on, rubbing gently at his jaw.

"Sorta seems like he's a helluva guy all the way around," Kid commented.

McCormick halted his movement, his hand coming to a stop at his chin. "I suppose," he agreed, looking as if he were seriously contemplating the idea. "Considering," he finally added.

Calico smiled. "Considering he just knocked you flat with one punch? Considering he's old enough to be your dad, and old-fashioned enough to be mine?" He arched an eyebrow. "Or considering he sent you to prison a few years ago?"

The answer took a moment. "Yes."

The Kid's smile erupted into laughter. "That _is_ a lot to consider," he conceded. He sobered. "Still, however impossible it might seem, I think I'm pretty lucky you guys hooked up. He really helped me and my pop; you _both_ did. "

"Helping people is what he does," Mark said, brushing off the gratitude.

"That's what he did for you, huh? When you didn't quite consider _all_ the possibilities?"

"Like I said; it's what he does."

"Maybe, but he helped us because of you."

McCormick thought about that for a minute. "Maybe," he allowed.

"Another of the outcomes you wouldn't have expected?" Calico asked with smile.

"Not in my wildest dreams," Mark assured his friend. He paused a moment, then added, "But I'm starting to get used to the idea."

"So maybe my pop is right, huh? Maybe there really is something to this whole fate idea."

"I dunno. Teaming up with the guy who sent me to prison was fate? No offense to your pop, man, but that's a really big stretch."

And then there was a rap on the door just before it was pushed open so that a head could poke itself inside. "Hey, kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you were still doin' okay." The concern was unmistakable.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Judge. It'd take more than a punch from you to really take me out."

McCormick slid off the table and started for the door, knowing the judge would want more proof than just words. He looked back to see Calico still wearing that knowing smile, and he gave a small shrug.

"But I'll consider it."


End file.
